


Jealousy Plants the Seed of Evil

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Peter Pettigrew, Romance, Unrequited Love, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Peter just wants to be loved, by the one girl who had always held his heart.





	Jealousy Plants the Seed of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Not beta'd! I hope everyone enjoys! xx

"Marlene!" He shouted, running after to her. "Marlene, wait!"

Peter huffed, trying to catch up with her. He had a pretty good idea as to why she was ignoring him, but he wanted, no needed, to talk to her. "Marlene, please!" He cried once more.

Marlene stopped, abruptly turning to face him, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "What, Peter? What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said, suddenly finding his shoes interesting.

Marlene laughed. "Cute." She turned and started walking away.

"Marlene, wait! Please." Peter asked, following her once more.

She stopped but didn't turn to face him. "What do you want, Peter? Spit it out."

"I wanted to see you," he said shyly.

She took a deep breath. "Why?"

Peter looked at her like she was crazy. Why _wouldn't_ he want to see her? Marlene was beautiful, popular; she had everything going on for her. And he was also in love with her. Head over heels in love.

"Marlene, you kissed me." There. He said it. He admitted it. He had wanted to say it out loud for so long, to know that it was real, that it had really happened.

Marlene turned to face him. "I know, I was there."

"I know that," Peter said, a small smile appearing on his lips. "But I think we should talk about it, ya know?" He shifted awkwardly.

Marlene frowned. "Peter that was a mistake. I was drunk. It didn't mean anything."

Peter felt her throat constrict. "But it meant something to me," he protested.

Marlene looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed. "Peter, I know. And I'm sorry. But it doesn't change anything."

"Why can't you see I care for you?" Peter said, begging for her to realise what she meant to him. The War was getting worse every day, and he didn't want to waste precious time.

"I know you do Peter, and I'm sorry. But you know I'm with Sirius. I'm in love with Sirius. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. Peter, what happened last week was a mistake. I regret it. I'm sorry," she said, turning and walking away once more.

Peter didn't bother following her anymore. He knew Marlene would never return his affections, but a part of him still held onto the hope that maybe one day she would realise she cared for him. He shook his head, knowing it was impossible. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, his turned and made his way back up towards the castle.

* * *

The Marauders all stood to wait for the next carriage to bring them to Hogsmeade. It was snowing, making it feel like Christmas was right around the corner, which it was.

The carriage pulled up, and the four of them climbed in. "So what pulls the carriages again?" Peter asked.

"Thestrals. They sort of look like dead horses, all skeletons." Remus answered, while looking up at the moon.

Peter nodded. "I wish I could see them." He said without thinking.

"No, you don't," Sirius said harshly.

Peter gaped. "No, I didn't mean… I just… oh."

The ride was silent on the rest of the way there.

As soon as they got there, James hopped out of the carriage. "There's Evans!" He said with a grin. "See you all later for butterbeer?" He took off without waiting for an answer.

Remus looked at the others. "Well, I have to get a new book, so I'll meet you at the Broomsticks. See you," he too disappeared, leaving just Sirius and Peter.

"Oh! There's Marlene!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

Peter's eyes lit up and looked over across the street. There was Marlene, wearing her cloak, a bright yellow scarf. She looked beautiful as always. He felt his heart stop a bit because Sirius sauntered over towards her.

It shattered completely when he watched as Sirius grabbed Marlene, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

The two of them were so in love; it was obvious to anyone. Even Peter had to admit that. He was foolish to think she would ever pick him when she could have someone like Sirius.

He needed to get over it. Marlene would never want him. Why would he think otherwise?

Why would he want poor old Peter? The shy boy, with very little friends. The boy who was often made fun of, the one who never did anything right.

Peter didn't want to be that boy. Who would want to be that person? No one, that's who, yet it was who he was, someone who would never be good enough.

He frowned as he watched Sirius walk off with Marlene, the two of them holding hands.

His insides burned with jealousy. That should be him, holding Marlene's hand. He had cared for Marlene since their second year; he deserved to be with her! Sirius, that womanising prick, decided he liked her all of a sudden sixth year. And Marlene fell for his smooth moves.

The two of them made him sick. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he made his ways towards the Three Broomsticks. He would stay there until his friends got there. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

Two butterbeers later, the rest of the Marauders entered. James came in first, Lily Evans following close behind, a small smile on her face. Remus came next with a stack of books in his hand. And lastly, Sirius came in, with Marlene in his arms. Her face was flushed, and a spike of jealousy shot through him when he realised what they had most likely been doing.

The five of them sat down with Peter, all ordering drinks. Marlene ended up directly across Peter. He smiled at her, but she quickly looked away, not meeting his gaze.

 _If only he could just make her realise_ , he thought to himself.

The whole time, Marlene didn't look at him. Not even once. She kept her eyes firmly on Sirius, captivated by every word he said.

* * *

It was the Graduation Ball. Everyone was in good spirits because the year was over. Everyone except for Peter that is. His love for Marlene grew stronger every day, no matter how hard she pushed him away.

It didn't matter though, as he watched Sirius get down on one knee, pulling out a small box. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. _This is the moment I'll lose the only girl I've ever loved._

He scooted closer, listening in.

"Marry me, Marlene, please," Sirius said, smiling.

Marlene blushed, a few tears running down her face. "Only if you pinky promise."

Sirius chuckled. "What?"

"Pinky promise that'll you'll love me forever, Sirius." She smiled.

Suddenly, Peter wondered if this was how Snape felt every time he saw Lily with James.

Sirius gently slid the ring onto Marlene's finger, and then firmly grasped her pinky with his. "I, Sirius Black, promise to love you for forever."

Marlene blushed, and then grabbed his head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Peter's hands balled up into fists. A single tear rolled down his face.

He would show them... he would _show_ them all.


End file.
